She Comes First
by Ninja Shen
Summary: In which professionalism is put to the test, and a very stupid bet is made. Challenge fic, ShoxKyoukoxRen, incomplete


Okay so… This whole epic length fic is just an excuse to write these characters getting' dirty. The events herein are entirely implausible in canon but I sure had fun writing it! So try not to take this fic seriously… I didn't.

* * *

Kyouko had mentioned to Ren one day, rather offhandedly after viewing his recent photo spread in a magazine, that she hoped she could try modeling at some point in her career, at least once, because it looked so glamorous. The models were so pretty, she sighed, and she wished she could look that pretty, too.

Ren couldn't help but to at least put her name out there in the industry. After all, he knew the right people, and if dropping off a couple of head shots was all it took to make her smile, he'd paid worse prices. He didn't believe there was a reason in the world why she couldn't model, she had the looks, and the right make-up could bring out of her anything the camera needed. Plus, a few magazine cameos might be very helpful to her burgeoning career. Therefore, Ren didn't feel like he was staking his reputation by recommending her a few weeks later when he came in for a fitting.

The art director was carefully tailoring the suits with the designers, taking final measurements and nodding in approval. When he seemed pleased, he turned to Ren to dismiss him, thanking him for coming in, and Ren decided this was a good enough time to bring up Kyouko's name.

At his suggestion, however, the art director's face fell flat.

"...Mio," he started, unimpressed. You want me to hire... _Mio_. As a _model_."

"You're reaction proves that you've fallen for her clever acting," Ren replied, smiling ever-so-handsomely. "She has other faces, as well. Take a look." At this suggestion, Ren handed the director a folder with a few photos of his up-and-coming kohai, which the other man took with an expression that did not read optimistically. With a roll of his eyes, he decided to humor Ren, who was, after all, one of his biggest stars, and opened the folder. As he flipped through the pictures, however, his eyebrows lifted. He stopped entirely at one in particular, and held it up. "I believe you," he finally said, turning the glossy towards his model.

The director had stopped on a photo of Kyouko as Natsu. Ren knew that one would be the centerpiece, because as Kyouko designed her character, she had shaped her to look like a model, walk like a model, talk like a model. If she could wear her clothes like a model too, she would be in business.

"Red-head," the director said suddenly, which startled Ren. He watched as the director continued. "She can wear red hair really well. Not a lot of Japanese girls can do that."

He looked up at Ren, studying him closely, then back down at the photo. Then up at Ren, then down at the photo. He held the photo up, positioning Kyouko's face next to Ren's.

"This could work," he finally said. "This might be what I need. I'll let you know." Then, snapping the folder shut, he bid a quick farewell to his employee before turning back towards the project at hand. Ren then went to find Yashiro, battling between a swell of success and a slightly ominous feeling.

* * *

Kyouko went through a gambit of emotions when Ren later recounted the events for her. Anger, that he would volunteer her for something that she might, for all he knew, not have the time or inclination to follow through with; horror, because she had never tried modeling and didn't want to turn up at a shoot only to find out she was terrible at it; humiliation that he would take the time to speak for her as if he was her agent; gratitude, for the same reason; and unparalleled delight at the idea that the art director actually _was_ interested in her, and she might get to be a model. Her glee ended up winning the emotional battle, and so Ren did not regret his decision.

Not yet.

* * *

It was a little over a week later when the art director called them. He had called them both; Ren and Kyouko. He bragged about a marvelous vision he had for them, and wanted to know when he could get them in for a fitting. The two models, one experienced and one amateurish, went to their fittings separately a few days later due to time constraints. Three weeks after that, however, a block of time was scheduled for the project and Kyouko and Ren arrived on set together.

Kyouko looked around in awe. It wasn't as if she had never seen a live set before- the beautiful models, the rack of costumes, the cameras- but it was somehow a different sort of joy to come to work prepared to model clothes rather than act. It made her feel a little bit beautiful, and filled her with nervous anticipation. Ren, aware of her giddy aura, smiled a little, delighted to be a part of her obvious enchantment with the situation.

"Ah, excellent, you're here!" The art director greeted them with a smile. They exchanged bows, and he gestured towards a set, where the lighting was being set up. The backdrop was of a window overlooking a city from up high, and the furnishings included an expensive looking mahogany desk.

"Today," the director began, "you are promoting business suits, so our theme is 'office romance'. Sounds fun, right? So you will have to look very sophisticated and professional, but also, you know... sexy. Right? Okay. Have you met everyone? Ren, I believe you know the photographer, Takashi. He does excellent work. We need excellent work today. The designer is fussing with the clothes still." He brought his hand up to his mouth, eyeing Kyouko carefully, who was looking particularly bland today without any make-up, at least, compared to the other models. He stared, judging her quietly, and Kyouko shuddered a little under his scrutiny. "I'm not sure the designer is very impressed with you," he finally said, and she winced. "He wanted someone with more legs. But we will just have to show him, yes? If you can be Mio _and_ that pretty girl from Box-R..." he obviously forgot her character's name. She wanted to interrupt with "Natsu," but refrained. "...then I'm sure we can make you look exactly how he needs. Okay! I need to see how things are going, so wait with the other model until costuming is ready for you."

"Who is the other model today?" Ren asked, already moving forward. He knew most of the other models, and how well they worked with him, and wanted the name to gauge how the shoot was going to go. The director stopped though, and grinned.

"Oh yes! I didn't introduce you." He turned and waved his hand over to someone, calling out. "Come over here now, will you?"

As the mother model, a tall, leggy male turned towards them, Kyouko marked the moment as one more of many, many moments that made her blood boil and her face drain of colour. Ren's fist clenched as the other man, blond, turned towards them.

Oh Jesus Christ, it was Sho. Why the hell not.

An identical look of dumb shock was evident on the faces of all three stars for a moment, before melting into three entirely different expressions. Ren's face reflected a cold, contained rage; Kyouko's, a more fiery inferno of hatred. Narrowing his eyes, however, Sho smirked devilishly.

"Mogami Kyouko, Tsuruga Ren; Fuwa Sho!" The manager introduced quite unnecessarily. He then went on, pointing at each with obvious delight, "Blond, brunet, redhead! This is going to look amazing! And such big names, too; we're gonna make _so much money_!" He grinned to himself at his own unparalleled genius. "Now I have work to do, go wait for costuming to need you! Ren, they are both new to modeling, so be a good senpai, now!" With that, the director finally excused himself.

The moment they were alone, Sho and Kyouko glared at each other and spat in unison, "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Humph!" Kyouko answered first, crossing her arms rather indignantly and scowling at Sho. "I was _hired_, obviously. The director saw my headshots and cast me _practically_ on the _spot._" That was a slight exaggeration but he didn't need to know that.

"Ha!" Sho responded with a contemptuous laugh. "You know this shoot is for a _men's_ fashion catalogue, right? They probably hired you because you were so _plain_ looking there was no way you could distract from the clothes!"

Kyouko growled, red with rage. "Well _maybe_ they hired me because I'm so sexy and alluring, because_ I've_ certainly never seen a plain girl in a magazine for men!"

"Oh-ho, so now you wanna be in _men's magazines_, do you? Has your career fallen so far already? Well good luck getting a job in THAT field, Miss No-Sex-Appeal!"

"YOU! That is not even a LITTLE bit what I meant!"

This exchange was beginning to irritate the ever living Hell out of Ren, so he stepped in between them at this point. Blocking Kyouko from view with his body, Ren shot Sho a threatening glare straight from the seventh circle of Hell. Anyone else's blood would freeze at such a look, but Sho merely gave pause, planning his next course of action.

"_Try_ to act like a professional," Ren growled, his voice low and thick with malice. Sho snorted.

"I know how to do my job, Asshole. I've posed for photos before."

"Album covers and spreads for _Tiger Beat_ magazine aren't the same thing as modeling," Ren replied with the slightest hint of a condescending smirk. "Showing off yourself and showing off your clothes are different. Try to learn the difference."

Sho scowled daggers at his rival, trying desperately to kill him with his mind to no avail. As he had no immediate comeback, Ren accepted his victory with refined grace and a wry look, and turned towards the dressing room. Sho, With all the maturity and respect of a sixth grader, made a rude gesture towards his rival's retreating back, and then quickly shoved his hands in his pockets as he remembered he was in a room full of photographers. Kyouko folded her arms and snorted.

"We're obviously going to _have to_ try and pretend we get along for this shoot, so maybe let's just pretend the other is somebody else, okay? Otherwise this 'sexy office party' or whatever is going to going to come out on film looking like an _exorcism_ and one or both of us will be fired so fast it'll leave a permanent boot mark on our butts!"

"Yeah, right!" Sho smirked with his natural ego-driven charm, "Like it'll be _so hard_ for you to pretend to find me attractive! _I'm_ the one who has to do any work, pretending like a plain and shapeless body like yours is worth my time!"

Kyouko fumed, red with fury as Sho grinned wolfishly at her, obviously delighting in entirely pissing her off. Of course, he had lied, it would take pretty much _nothing at all_ for him to act like he was attracted to Kyouko for this photo shoot. The biggest problem he foresaw was reigning that back in after the shoot was finished.

"YOU!" She spat, choking on her own rage, "THAT part of me is so long dead a WITCH DOCTOR couldn't bring it back! But I can fake it, because I'm an _actress_! And I changed my mind, I hope you DO fail today, I hope you make really stupid faces in every picture so the director will fire you and replace you with someone who isn't a complete _hack_!"

That did manage to succeed in angering Sho, but he didn't have time to reply as the make-up artist called all the models in and Kyouko turned away with a dramatic flourish and flounced over to the make-up chairs, leaving a stormy-faced Sho to stare stupidly after her. He finally followed in a defeated huff.

It took a little less than an hour for the stylist and make-up artist to finish with Kyouko, and after putting on her suit, she stared giddily into the mirror for a few moments. It was a respectable business suit, mature and professional, even though the skirt seemed a little too short, the heels a little too high, and the white button top a little too low. But she felt amazing, strong and beautiful. Her hair was perfectly styled in a similar fashion to Natsu's, an her makeup was immaculate. Kyouko giggled at her reflection, pleased with the result. Looking this fantastic, she was determined that even Sho's presence would not ruin her mood.

When she got to the set, Sho and Ren were already working. Sho was sitting on the mahogany desk while Ren leaned against it. Ren was managing an alluring look of interest, sexily eyeing the camera. His suit was meticulously groomed, perfect coat and perfect tie- he looked like a CEO. Sho was wavering in between handsome indifference and a certain disdain, as if struggling with himself to remain professional while working alongside his rival. His suit was more of a sexy mess, un-tucked and half unbuttoned shirt, open coat and no tie, to reflect his rock star personality.

"Good," Takashi the photographer was saying as he snapped away with his camera, "fantastic expressions. But I was looking for 'co-workers' more than 'rivals', so I don't suppose we could reign in the hate a little bit there? _Fabulous_."

Kyouko watched, nervous and excited at once, butterflies flitting about in her stomach. She hoped she could work with Sho without her inferno of hatred affecting her job. She hoped she could work with Ren without embarrassing him with her inexperience. She hoped she wouldn't faint.

Behind her, two female models had joined on watching the shoot- a tall, busty blonde and a long legged brunette, hovering around until makeup needed them, having arrived early to work. Despite working with male models every day, they seemed captivated by the two handsome men at the desk.

"Wow," the brunette breathed, "Fuwa Sho and Tsuruga Ren in the same place- it's thrilling!"

"I wish I could be working on THAT shoot," she blonde agreed. Kyouko was tempted for a moment to trade places with her.

"Look at Fuwa's face," the brunette pointed. "He's so intense. His eyes are amazing. He reminds me of a wolf. Isn't he like a wolf?"

_That isn't right,_ Kouoko scowled. _He's more like a rooster, strutting and crowing, acting like cock of the walk._

"Yeah," said the blonde, "and look at Tsuruga. He's so beautiful and gentle, like a lovely bird."

"Yeah, a bird," the brunette agreed.

_He's no bird,_ Kyouko rolled her eyes. _He's a tiger. His stripes are beautiful, captivating even, but if you make him mad, he's all teeth and claws_.

Finally, the girls seemed to notice Kyouko, who had been standing in front of them the whole time.

"I haven't seen you before," the blonde said. "Are you new?"

"No, I've seen her," said the brunette, her eyes lighting with recognition. "She was the mean girl in Box-R. Are you working with them?" She pointed over to Sho and Ren.

"Uh- yeah," Kyouko confessed, sounding a bit more nervous than she meant to. She bowed. "I'm Kyouko. This is my first modeling job."

"And they're starting you off in _there?_ With _those_ guys? Talk about feeding you to the sharks!" the brunette exclaimed, which did nothing for Koyouko's nerves.

"I don't really know what to expect," Kyouko confessed, looking a little helpless. The blonde eyed her up and down, and evidently deciding the girl was no threat, smiled at her.

"Just ignore the camera. Relax, follow directions, and be aware of the line of your body and your expression."

Kyouko nodded, looking a little perplexed, having not entirely understood the advice she was just given, but grateful for it nonetheless.

"You still look tense," the blonde note, and handed her a glass of water. "Here. Drink some of this."

Gratefully, Kyouko took the water from her senior model and took a large drink. However, immediately Kyouko sputtered, nearly spilling the drink as she realized that the taste was awful and the liquid burned in her throat. "What is this?" She gasped.

"It's water," the girl smiled. "And Everclear."

The brunette gasped. "You're drinking alcohol_ this_ early?"

"_Alcohol_?" Kyouko choked, aghast. Was this girl trying to sabotage her already? She didn't even know her! "Oh my God! How much alcohol? Am I drunk?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You aren't drunk. Walk in a straight line."

Kyouko did so, and found that she could with no difficulty.

"See? You won't get drunk on so little. Relax, I'm on your side. You just needed something to lighten you up. A little liquid encouragement so you don't freeze up and get fired on the set."

Kyouko didn't really understand. She'd seen a few drunks at the restaurants she'd worked in, and didn't want to look like that. But the other model was insisting that a small amount would do more good than harm. That couldn't possibly be true- that went against everything she'd ever heard about alcohol. But it was also true she didn't feel all that different- not swimmy or unsteady like she'd heard and observed. Kyouko didn't know what to make of this. She still wasn't entirely sure if the blonde's intentions were good or not.

"Okay, Kyouko," Takashi called over, "We're ready for you. Come over here."

This effectively ended her exchange with the other female models, so without any answers to her confusion, she bowed a hasty goodbye and thanked them for the advice, and joined Ren at the desk. Sho stood sulkily to the side- this next shoot would be just Ren and Kyouko. She tried not to act as nervous as she felt- though it was noted, with some shock, that she really did feel a little braver than she had before, a little less gun shy about working right alongside Ren, and even with Sho. She actually felt like she might even be pretty good at it. She hoped, however, that this swell of confidence came from her sense of professionalism, and not from the water an Everclear the blonde model had given her.

_That's the last time I take a drink from a stranger, _she thought as she waited at the desk for instruction_. At least there are worse ways to learn that lesson_.

"Okay!" The art director put his hands out in front of him and moved them around, trying to mentally block his models in on the set, placing them around the desk and the chair through his fingers. With a nod, he started pointing. "Ren, sit at the chair behind the desk. There's a pen and pad in the drawer, get that out. Lean over like you were doing some work, but got distracted. Not bad distracted, mind, good distracted. Kyouko, in front of the desk, if you please. Place your hands on it. Lean forward like you are explaining something to Ren. Okay, now turn your face looking around your shoulder, back towards the camera. Hmmm..."

The actors quickly moved as instructed. Ren fell quite expertly into exactly the right pose, pulling his body in such a way as to express the feeling his director was asking for while doing nothing to distract from his fine apparel. Kyouko, unfortunately, was having a more difficult time. She had tried to produce Natsu for this, but Natsu was having a hard time taking instruction and was irritated with the director for telling her what to do, so Kyouko had let Natsu go. Now, though, she was character-less and trying to fumble into the correct pose by herself.

"That's... _close_..." the director muttered. He stepped forward. "You're new, Kyouko, so I'll help you out. I have to touch you. Please excuse me." With his hasty and somewhat half-hearted apology, he put his hands on Kyouko's waist and adjusted her posture. Ren, though without showing a bit of it on his face, was suddenly angry with the director he usually rather liked, putting his hands on Kyouko so intimately. Kyouko, however, was strangely unembarrassed. She allowed him to move her around like a doll, understanding that this was part of her job.

"Weight on this leg, please." She shifted as instructed and he adjusted her legs. Stepping back, he admired his work.

"That'll do. Try to wear that, but a little more casual, like you did it and I didn't do it for you. Yeah? Fantastic. Takashi!" He gestured for the photographer to begin.

Kyouko took a deep breath, and sighed it out, relaxing. She hadn't felt awkward about the director moving her body around- she was actually more angry she couldn't get the right pose herself_. Its fine,_ she told herself as Takashi began snapping photos_. It was my first shot. You can't get everything right the first time. Do better for the next pose._

Slowly, Ren noticed as she began to relax. From his position, her body was facing him but her head was turned away, towards the camera. He had noted with some worry that she was too tense, but was relieved when she began to let go of her anxiety and fall into the pose the director had put her in as naturally as if she had done it herself. Ren felt a small surge of pride for his kohai, pleased it had not taken her long to assume the role. He hoped every pose would go better than the last. However, he rather feared she would not have such luck. Because unfortunately, a tall, blond shadow of her nightmares was her professional comrade for this assignment. And he could bring out the worst in her like nobody else could.

"Looking good," Takashi praised. "Tsuruga-San, your hand on the desk, move it up to your chin_. Fabulous_. Kyouko, tilt your head like... like..." he tried to gesture the way he wanted her to, twitching his head like he was having neck spasms until Kyouko, turning her head every wrong direction at first in her confusion, was able to get his meaning and lean in the right way. He nodded, snapping more pictures, then abruptly stopped, deciding he was bored with this pose without ever articulating it in words. "Okay. Now Kyouko, turn around. Sit on the desk, facing camera. Cross your legs. Very nice, that's a sexy cross. Tsuruga-San, stand please, lean forward over the desk. Kyouko, lean back against him. Look up over your shoulder at him. Hmm, Tsuruga-San, step slightly to the left- your left- she's blocking your outfit. Okay, now Kyouko reach up and take his tie. Not rough, it's expensive. Gentle fingers. Pull him towards your face. Not hard- he'll follow you. _Fabulous_."

Kyouko fell into this pose with slightly more ease. Ren helpfully guided her hand where she held his tie, moving her arm for her. "This makes a better shape," he explained. "Try to think of how you would look in silhouette."

This was an interesting piece of advice that Kyouko had never thought of. Suddenly she remembered the blonde model's advice to her, as well. 'Be aware of the line of your body,' she had said. It made sense now, where it hadn't before. She had to think of her body in terms of shapes and curves. Her job was to create the most appealing shape for the camera. As understanding washed over her, she quickly pulled into a natural pose.

_Maybe she wasn't trying to sabotage me after all,_ she thought.

Ren was once again impressed with her quick learning skills, noticing as she absorbed and understood his direction. His thoughts changed, though, as Takashi began snapping pictures and he was forced to hold this pose against her, and it occurred to him was a flirtatious pose it was. Her delicate fingers wrapped loosely around his tie, pulling his face towards her waiting lips- Takashi had been right, she didn't have to pull the tie hard. He was following her like a dog on a leash. And it took no amount of acting to appear as though he wanted to kiss those lips.

Though he maintained this expression for the camera, Ren attempted to push away his unprofessional thoughts. Kyouko may appear now as though she wanted him to kiss her, but that was because she was extremely good at her job. He needed to be just as good at his, and not get distracted entertaining naughty fantasies.

For her part, Kyouko was not unaware of the intimacy of the situation. And though she was managing quite well at looking seductive, it was taking all of her concentration to do so. Kyouko had never played a character with romantic entanglements, and though she had acted closely with Ren before, without having come up with a character to protect her, Kyouko only had herself pulling her handsome senpai towards her face, and God help her if he wasn't good at his job, because he actually looked as though he wanted to kiss her at that moment. It took a massive amount of professional composure not to blush furiously at the thought. She acknowledged that he was attractive- dangerously so- but since the hotel room incident as the Heel siblings she had sworn never to think about Ren in any kind- Heaven forbid!- _sexual _way, and she wasn't about to start now. What a disaster that would be!

But the longer she held the pose, the more difficult it was becoming to have her senpai at a hair's breadth of distance. She could feel him _breathing _and it was warm on her face. Memories flooded her mind of a lean, bare chest and a swollen red kiss mark blazing on his neck. She had painted her expression very carefully but if they had to stay this way much longer, she was going to crack...

"Okay, everybody stand up," Takashi instructed suddenly, and though Ren moved with languid grace, Kyouko pulled away from Ren as though he had burned her. Watching silently from behind the camera, Sho smirked at her knee-jerk reaction. Seeing Ren inches away from Kyouko's face, the intensity of the look they had shared, had been infuriating for him. He had wanted nothing more than to storm on set and break them apart, but willed himself to calm down. Maybe that asshat Tsuruga's expression was genuine, but he was sure Kyouko's was not. And the swiftness she had displayed in tearing apart from his rival seemed proof enough of that. He preferred she was uncomfortable being intimate with Ren, even in acting. He hoped the other man remained her senpai forever, and nothing more.

His jealousy aside, Sho couldn't help but appreciate the view from his angle, too. Kyouko's short skirt and high heels were a force to be reckoned with, revealing an expanse of tantalizingly long legs, and in the first pose, when she had leaned over the desk, he'd been graced with a marvelous view of her behind. Her short skirt slipped up a bit as she posed, and Sho couldn't help but to tilt his neck, just a little, to see if he could get a view of what she wore underneath. He could not, but the promise of a hint had been a very entertaining thought. He hoped he would get a chance to model one on one with her too, the way Ren was. He hoped their poses together were even steamier. He hoped _lots_ of things.

Kyouko was blushing furiously at a short pause as the prop desk was turned, trying as hard as she could to cool her blood down. Sensing her distress, Ren put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're doing very well," he smiled, to her relief. But then came the chastising. "You have to stop blushing, though. Don't be embarrassed when I get close. This is your job, now. If you can't control your expression around me, how will it go when you have to work with _him_?"

He didn't say who or even throw a glance Sho's way, but she understood, and nodded in acceptance. She always felt like such an amateur when he had to chide her, but she always grew for it. Kyouko considered herself lucky to have such an amazing senpai helping her learn, and was grateful for his help, even if it made her feel awkward.

"I tried to wear Natsu," she explained a bit timidly, "But for some reason she's being a pain. Do you think it would help if I wore Setsu?"

"That actually would be a bad idea," Ren frowned. "Not because Setsu wouldn't do the job properly, but because if you were Setsu, I might slip into Cain, and then where will we be?"

Kyouko hadn't thought of that, but it was too late to come up with a new solution, as Takashi was directing them back to the desk.

_I'll just have to do my best on my own,_ she thought determinedly.

"Okay," Takashi began, waving his hand about while the art director talked at him and shouted to the lighting crew, "Tsuruga-San, back in the chair. Kyouko, on the desk again but this time on Tsuruga-San's side, facing him. Hands on the desk behind you, let's have that chest out some more. Put your leg on his chair. Flirty, now. _Fabulous_. Tsuruga, lean back, interested. Your sexy assistant is putting the moves on you, what do you think of that? _Very_ nice expression. Kyouko, lean forward more_. I love it_." he began snapping photos.

While they weren't touching each other this time, nor particularly close to each other, the situation seemed to have gotten much more intense. Kyouko was slightly more at ease in this pose than the last one, having her face and body so far away from her Senpai, but it was actually taking all of her co-worker's professional composure to maintain his own advice to her earlier and keep his face unaffected. For a moment, he wanted to stand up and tell the director that this pose was no good, but he managed to crush that desire. Ren wasn't sure if Kyouko was taking his advice and being fantastic at her job, or if she sincerely didn't realize how alluring this pose was. With one long, smooth leg pressed on to the chair he was reclining in, the pointed heel traveling up her shapely appendage to only barely vanish under an excruciatingly short skirt, her thighs only just barely managing to keep a secret of her panties. Further up, the thrust of her chest was putting a slight strain on her buttons, and the imminent threat of said buttons popping off and revealing the contents beneath was a naughty fantasy. To top it all off, Kyouko was looking at him with a devilish smile, and eyes that promised many wicked things. Ren was a professional, so he managed to display only a look of amused interest. But he had never had to work so hard in all his life. He had warned her not to be Setsu here, but he could still see her a little in that smile, and he could still see her, with her painted lips and blonde wig, writhing under his grip as he crawled over her onto the hotel bed, could feel the way she flipped them over and straddled his hips, hear the zipper as she slowly, _slowly_ opened his shirt and pressed her palms against his burning hot chest…

It was a struggle not to be Cain now, and there was no way he could allow that and hope to ever get hired again.

_She has no idea what she's capable of_, He thought, bittersweet_. If they saw this photo from my side, we would never sell suits so fast. ...And I would probably have to kill everyone who bought one_, he thought as an aside, darkly.

"Kyouko, you are an _amazingly_ fast learner," The director praised, delighted. "And Ren, I don't think I've ever seen such a delectably _devious_ look on your face! You look like you want to _eat her up_!"

Kyouko faulted a bit at this, but quickly caught herself_. My God_, she thought, _He's right- I_ have _seen this expression before! He looks like the King of the Night_! Kyouko wasn't really sure how to react to that. Whenever her senpai made that face, it tended to put her in uncomfortable situations, and she would end up entirely out of sorts and unable to work. Then again, this entire shoot could also be described as an uncomfortable situation, but she hadn't burst into flame yet, and the director had just praised her. Maybe she was maturing as an actress? Or maybe it was because she had come in already mentally prepared to face these sorts of challenges?

_What if theres even a kissing pose?_ She thought with no small amount of horror, nearly losing her tenuous grip on her carefully painted facial expression_. I would have to do it. But Tsuruga already told me it doesn't count if it's for work...it's the 'Rule of the Heart for Actors'! But wait... Sho_ isn't _an actor... And he already kissed me once... I mean, that is, he stole something from my mouth with his... but if the rule only works once, and they tell Sho to kiss me in this shoot, does it count as a real kiss?! Ah, I can't think about this, I will lose my concentration!_

For his part, Ren, oblivious to Kyouko's emotional turmoil, hadn't realized he was wearing such a face, but as the director seemed to like it, he made no changes. Plus, he could practically _hear_ Fuwa's teeth grinding in the background, and that was worth its weight in gold. He hoped the rock star's poses with Kyouko were innocent, or non-existent at best. He hoped he could keep himself from thinking unprofessional thoughts about his desirable kohai. He hoped_ lots_ of things.

The hot lights were beginning to take a toll on the two models but they steadfastly continued, showing no signs of wear as the director or photographer changed angles, moved them like _so_, tilted like _that_, and routinely changed poses. The last few shots were comparatively less provocative than the first three, as it was mostly Ren in the foreground with Kyouko watching him admiringly from behind or to the side, often rifling through a stack of prop papers or taking a phony memo. Finally the director called a halt, and the two were invited to take a short rest. Gratefully, they bowed an accepted some offered water bottles. Ren smiled at Kyouko and congratulated her for a fine job on her first photo shoot as a professional model, and Kyouko beamed in response. Ren was then faced with a decision. Did he want to stick around Kyouko until the next set began, and protect her from any potentially circling rock star sharks? Or did he want to step back and cool his head after a particularly thrilling photo shoot, so that he would be better prepared for the next one?

The decision was made for him, however, when the director decided he wanted Ren to come back to the dressing room for a wardrobe change, because _this_ suit would look _amazing_ for the next set. With only some reluctance, he pulled away from Kyouko, leaving her alone to her own devices and the mercy of the make-up artist.

After a few touch-ups to her makeup where the hot lights had made her sweat lightly, Kyouko, waiting to be told what to do next, was approached again by the two models from before, grinning broadly at her.

"Not so bad, Newbie," the blonde smiled. "How are your nerves?"

"I was a little intimidated," Kyouko confessed sheepishly. "But I think I started to figure it out."

"Yeah you were lookin' pretty good at the end there. I can't believe they started you out with such erotic poses! Right on your first job!" She laughed, and Kyouko blushed a little. Meanwhile, the brunette was eyeing Sho across the room appreciatively as the designer fussed with the lay of his collar.

"I'm a little jealous," she purred. "I want erotic poses with Fuwachiin."

"You can _have_ him," Kyouko scowled, a little louder than she meant to. The brunette girl looked taken aback, but the blonde laughed outrageously.

"Not your type, huh?" She laughed. Kyouko squirmed a little uncomfortably, unsure how to answer, but the blonde could read her expression, and grinned. "Its hard to work with someone you don't get along with." To Kyouko's surprise, she then offered again the white Styrofoam cup from before. "More nerve tonic?"

She paused to consider this, blinking in thought. It was probably a bad idea, Kyouko had only had the first sip because she didn't know what it was. Now that she knew there was alcohol in it, most of her rational side was telling her that it would be very silly to have any more. But there was a part of her that tried to reason that the first sip hadn't made her drunk, it had only calmed her nerves. And since she still had to work with Sho, maybe she would need one more sip in order to deal with him. After all, it was not like she could get drunk on just two swallows. The first one had probably worn off already anyhow.

But it was alcohol… And she was underage, and on the job. It would be a very irresponsible thing to do, and Tsuruga-San was just right over there. What if he found out?

And it was just as she was raising her hand to wave it in dismissal that Sho approached.

"Not a bad start," he grinned in his usual smarmy fashion, "but it's still gonna take an awful lot of Photoshopping to make you look 'sexy'."

In a flash, Kyouko grabbed the cup from the blonde, downed the contents so fast she could barely taste it, and returned the empty cup.

"Thank you for the water," she said darkly, not raising her eyes. The two models were stunned by the girl's fast reflexes, but finally the blonde laughed.

"No problem," she smiled, and winked. "Good luck."

The blonde woman lead her friend into the changing room to prepare for their set. Sho watched their retreating backs appreciatively.

"Nice," he whistled lecherously, reveling in Kyouko's reddening face. "Maybe if you looked like _that_, you'd be more famous by now."

"Do you really have so little to do right now?" She sighed in aggravation.

"Oh I'm sorry," he sarcastically replied, "I didn't realize it was such bad form to have a conversation with your co-workers- which, incidentally, was exactly what you were doing when I came up."

"And why DID you come up?" She raged, her eyes flashing. The second shot of alcohol was making her bolder, and she decided to run with it- he caused her to drink it and by God, he was going to be on the receiving end of wherever it brought her. "If you are trying to unnerve me, you won't succeed. I'm an _actress_. I'm a _professional_. I'm gonna model _circles_ around you!"

"Oh-ho, those pretty heels make you feel like a bold woman, do they? You don't fool me!" Sho grinned, meeting her gaze fearlessly. "I know you're that same, stupid girl who no one ever noticed but ME. I bet in all the pictures you're in, you come out as nothing but a blurry haze!"

"And_ you're_ gonna come out as a self-centered _hack_ who doesn't even know how he got this job!" She pointed a finger threateningly at his chest. "_My_ movies will be around for _lifetimes_. Our Dark Moon grossed higher than the _original_! But _you're_ a flash-in-the-pan pretty boy pop star whose last grasp at fame will be appearing on a C-list celebrity game show in ten years and one lousy soundtrack to a movie nobody saw!"

_"My music will be around forever!" _Sho exclaimed, finally boiling over to a point of real anger. "_You_ were a side character in _one_ lousy drama, and everyone only remembers you because of ME. Because _I_ hired you for MY video! You won't_ ever_ be as successful as me if you lived a hundred years!"

"Oh, _yeah?_"

"_**Yeah**_**!**"

They were fired up now, the intense heat of their argument burning anyone who wandered into earshot. Kyouko could feel spirits of resentment and hatred pulling out of her body and forming a miasma of horror around them that sucked the life of anyone who got too close. She didn't even have enough focus to hope that Tsuruga-Senpai didn't see, or the director, or anybody who could get her fired. She could only concentrate on how badly she wanted to punch Sho in his beautiful white teeth.

"Just you watch Shotaro, this photo shoot will prove it! On my very first day I will out-model you so hard, the whole world will see it right there in print!"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Let's make this interesting!"

"Fine! At the end of the day we'll ask the director which one of us did better at our first modeling job! If he says it's me, you credit me in your next album as your_ inspiration_ and your _muse_!"

"You- _fine!_ If he says it's me, _you_ have to promote my next album in _three_ future interviews, for _free!_"

"Well if he says it's ME, _you_ have to do your next tour with BLACK HAIR!"

"I can make that look good! But I won't HAVE to, because I'M gonna win, and YOU'LL have to appear on one of those children's game shows where they pour paint on you!"

"That even sounds FUN! I might do that anyhow, after _I_ win and I make you my personal slave for a WEEK!"  
"HAH! May as well make it two! The paparazzi will LOVE that!"

"Then I'm just going to tell them you're gay!"

"And when_ I_ win, I'm gonna make you kiss me on camera so they know I'm NOT!"

"WELL WHEN I WIN I'M GOING TO KICK YOU SO HARD YOU'RE NEXT ALBUM WILL BE IN _SOPRANO!"_

"THEN WHEN I WIN, YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME YOUR BARE CHEST!"

"_FINE!_"

"_FINE!_"

The resulting explosion of rage was so palpable the entire building couldn't help but to shudder at some unseen horror. Finally Sho, who had not had any alcohol that morning, recognized that this fight needed to end before they drew a lot of unwanted attention and turned his back icily, storming away to cool his head. It wasn't until after he was no longer in eyesight that Kyouko stopped to reflect on what had just transpired. With a sudden and horrible realization, her face blanched. What had she just gotten herself into? She felt sick- she wanted to vomit. Kyouko began pacing anxiously in circles, her fear and apprehension clear in her face. That wasn't a real bet, right? He wouldn't actually hold her to that, right? They had just been boasting, and it had gotten out of hand. How had she let it go that far? She cursed herself then for that last shot of Everclear- which she had only swallowed because Sho had arrived to insult her. _Damn him,_ she inwardly raged_, he ruins everything!_

"Oh, Kyouko," someone said and she looked up, her heart clenched. Thankfully, it was not Tsuruga who found her, but an assistant. "They're ready for you again. Oh, my- you should get your makeup touched up, it looks like you've sweat some off."

"Oh…" she lifted her hands up to her face but pulled them away before she ruined it further, and began to look for the makeup artist. "I'm so terribly sorry. It's these lights I think…"

"Perfectly reasonable," he assured. "Let's hurry though- you're next set will be with Fuwa-San."


End file.
